1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of card games. In particular, it relates to specialized playing card decks and methods of play therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playing cards have been around and in use for many centuries by people on every continent. The first reliable evidence that cards were played is during the year 1376 in Florence, Italy, by way of a game called xe2x80x9cNaibbe.xe2x80x9d The primary purpose of playing cards, then as now, has been to provide for social interactions involving a plurality of players.
Of course, a wide variety of cards games have been developed over time and can be loosely categorized into three major groups: xe2x80x9ccasino stylexe2x80x9d games that involve wagering (poker, blackjack, etc.), trick-taking games (pinochle, hearts, spades, et al.), and discard games (e.g. Uno(trademark)) in which the object is to xe2x80x9cgo out,xe2x80x9d i.e., by the first player to hold no cards. While the rules for each of these games varies, most if not all revolve around a predetermined hierarchy of winning hands or allowable plays based on the rank of, or instructions on, a particular card.
Traditionally, a standard deck of playing cards is composed of three groups of cards that feature (1) numerical indicia (e.g. deuce through ten), (2) a xe2x80x9cfacexe2x80x9d or non-numerical character of a certain rank (e.g. jack, queen, king), and (3) a xe2x80x9chigh cardxe2x80x9d designation (e.g. Ace). These three groups of cards represent a standard hierarchy or sequential order of ranking, e.g., from deuce being the lowest to ace being the highest. Additionally, each numerical, face card, and high card is marked with one of four suits (traditionally, hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs).
The ever-increasing choice of card games and variations thereof is testament to the presence of player demand for new games, including those that require a unique deck of cards. The applicant is not aware of any card games that are played with a deck of cards containing groups of cards that feature either: (1) high cards of no suit, (2) face cards of no suit, and (3) cards with numerical indicia in one of only three suits; or (1) high cards of one of four suits (e.g. different colors), (2) face cards of one of four suits (e.g. different colors), and (3) cards with numerical indicia in two of seven suits (e.g. four different colors and 3 different graphics or symbols). Therefore, while traditional card games are fun, the applicant has developed new deck of cards and methods of play therewith to satisfy the continuing need in the art for new and interesting games that challenge and entertain players.
The invention relates in general to specialized card decks and methods of play that revolve around three groups of cards. In one embodiment of the invention, the card deck generally contains numerical cards of three suits, three types face cards of no suit, and high cards of no suit. More specifically, the card deck of this embodiment features cards that are divided into groups with the following general hierarchy (specific examples of each card type are illustrated in FIG. 1): (Group 1) one type of high card that trumps all other cards in the deck (e.g. winking smiling face), (Group 2) three types of face cards (e.g. robots, time machines, and UFO""s or x, y, and z generically) that trump all cards of Group 3, and (Group 3) three types of cards having suits (e.g. three different markings, such as paper, rock, and scissors or p, r, and s for short) and a numerical-value, wherein the numerical value ranges from one to three.
Within each group, the rank of each card is: (1) all high cards are equal; (2) face card x beats face card y, face card y beats face card z, and face card z beats face card x; (3) higher numbers beat lower numbers of any suit, and suit p beats suit r, suit r beats suit s, and suit s beats suit p. In addition, each card may have a xe2x80x9cdraw value,xe2x80x9d i.e. a number of cards that must be drawn by a player as a consequence for playing a particular card as will be more fully illustrated in the rules described below.
In a preferred method of play for the first embodiment of the deck of cards, the object of the game is to become the first player to xe2x80x9cgo outxe2x80x9d by playing a card on the discard pile. The basic rules and sequence of events include: (1) Deal each player five cards face down; (2) Place deck face down in center of play area; (3) Flip over top card of deck and place it near the deck (this is the discard pile); (4) Each player then takes turns in a clockwise rotation, placing one card on top of the discard pile (drawing cards as necessary, but attempting to draw none).
Players draw cards according to the following general rules based on the card they play on the top card of the discard pile: (A) beating (i.e. outranking or trumping) the top card results in drawing no cards; (B) identically matching the top card results ; in drawing either (1) the number on the card (for p, r, and s suit cards), (2) 3 cards (for x, y, and z face cards), or (3) 4 cards (for high cards); (C) not beating the top card results in drawing either (1) if p, r, or s cards are involved, refer to Table 1, (2) x, where x is the numerical value of the card played if played on any face card, or (3) zero for any numerical suit card that is played on a high card or 3 cards for any face card played on a higher ranking face card or on a high card. These rules, the rank of cards, and the hierarchy among card groups or groups is summarized in FIG. 2 and Table 1.
In another embodiment of the invention, the deck of cards generally contains numerical cards, each card having two of seven suits, 3 types face cards having one of four suits, and high cards having one of four suits. More specifically, the card deck of this embodiment features cards that are divided into groups with the following general hierarchy (from highest to lowest): (Group 1) high cards, each card having one of four suits (e.g. four different colors) that trump all other cards in the deck, (Group 2) three types of face cards (x, y, and z), each card having one of four suits (e.g. four different colors), that trump all cards of Group 3, and (Group 3) three types of cards having two of seven suits (p, r, or s), and one of four additional suits, e.g. four different colors) and a numerical value, wherein the numerical value ranges from one to three. For the purposes of a xe2x80x9cstraightxe2x80x9d (sequence of cards in a hand), the basic linear rank of each card is, from lowest to highest: high card (functioning as an xe2x80x9cace lowxe2x80x9d), 1p, 2p, 3p, 1r, 2r, 3r, 1s, 2s, 3s, face card x, face card y, face card z, and high card (functioning as an xe2x80x9cace highxe2x80x9d).
A preferred method of play with the deck of cards of the second embodiment of the invention generally involves a variation on xe2x80x9cpoker rules,xe2x80x9d with sequences, suits (e.g. p, r, s of one of four colors), face cards (e.g. x, y, z of one of four colors), and high cards (of one of four colors) being used to create hands such as flushes, straights, pairs, etc. These hands are defined and ranked, from highest to lowest, as follows:
(1) High Card Straight Flush (High card straight, all same color);
(2) Four-of-a-Kind High (Four identical cards with a high card);
(3) Straight Flush (straight, all same color);
(4) Four-of-a-Kind (Four identical cards and another card);
(5) Full House (Three identical cards with a pair);
(6) High Flush (All same color);
(7) Straight (Sequence of cards according to linear rank);
(8) Three-of-a-Kind (Three identical cards, no pair);
(9) Low Flush (Five cards with all p, r, or s on each OR any five p, r, or s cards with the same number on each);
(10) Two Pairs (Two sets of two identical cards and another card);
(11) Minor Flush (Four cards with all p, r, or s on each and another card OR any four p, r, or s cards with the same number on each and another card);
(12) One Pair (Two identical cards and three other cards);
(13) High Card (xe2x80x9cAcexe2x80x9d card and four other cards); and
(14) Sum of Cards (Numerical value of all cards, counting numbers as face value, and face cards as four each).
The decks and games played therewith have been designed and play tested to bring hours of wholesome entertainment, to provide a counting and strategy imparting educational tool for young children, and to be used for social interactions wherever a plurality of players may congregate. The different types of games in which these cards are to be used are described in more detail within the detailed description of the invention.
A principal objective of this invention is to provide a new and improved card game based on specialized decks of playing cards.
Various other purposes and advantages of the invention will become clear from its description in the specification that follows and from the novel features particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Therefore, to the accomplishment of the objectives described above, this invention consists of the features hereinafter illustrated in the drawings, fully described in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments and particularly pointed out in the claims. However, such drawings and description disclose but some of the various ways in which the invention may be practiced. All publications cited are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.